The Doctor Is In
by Xanti
Summary: Sara decides to speak to a professional about her inappropriate thoughts...but will it help? (GS)
1. Part 1

**Title:** The Doctor Is In   
  
**Author:** Xanti   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine but the storyline is.   
  
**Spoilers:** Minor references to Scuba Doobie Doo and Invisible Evidence.   
  
**A/N:** This was originally meant to be a one-chapter fic but somehow it grew while my back was turned. For ease of reading, I have decided to split it into several parts.   
  
Thanks to Ash for being my fanfic guinea pig and for urging me to finish this one.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Part One:**   
  
Sara lay on the leather couch staring at the nondescript ceiling. The room was silent apart from the quiet ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes moved around the room, scanning what she could see from her position. The wall on one side was covered by a huge bookcase and was full of books on specialist subjects. Small pictures adorned the other wall, modest decorations in such a studious environment.   
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her observations, indicating that the man sitting in the armchair next to her was about to speak. "So Miss Sidle, what brings you here today."   
  
"Uh, well," she said uncertainly. "One of my co-workers suggested I should talk to you about my uh…issues.'   
  
"That co-worker wouldn't happen to be an interfering middle aged mother of one would it?" queried the doctor.   
  
Sara chuckled, but didn't say anything about his lack of professional etiquette. "Yeah, Catherine," she answered. "I take it you've had dealings with her yourself?" she asked.   
  
"Yes I have," he admitted. "On more than one occasion."   
  
"Ahhh," said Sara. "So you understand how forceful she can be."   
  
The Doctor sighed. "Well that's not quite the word I'd use, but yes, I understand," he agreed.   
  
Sara smiled, the good Doctor and herself were definitely on the same wavelength.   
  
"So Sara, what are these...issues you mentioned?" he asked, gesturing in the air with his hands.   
  
"Well Doc," she began. "I can call you Doc right?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him.   
  
"Sure," he replied with a smile. "Whatever makes you comfortable."   
  
"You know, it's funny," said Sara, changing the subject. "I always though that laying on the leather couch was a bit of a myth."   
  
"I'm old school," deadpanned Doc. "Now stop evading the issue and tell me why you're here."   
  
"Okay…well…it's just," Sara paused, unsure how to start.   
  
"Yes, I'm listening," urged Doc.   
  
Sara gulped loudly. "I'm in love my supervisor," she blurted, screwing her face up as she heard the words.   
  
"I see," said Doc. "And how long has this been going on."   
  
Sara sighed. "Seems like forever," she whispered melodramatically.   
  
"Okaaay, and when exactly did forever begin?" he quizzed.   
  
"The first time I saw him at my college seminar," Sara reminisced. "Those beautiful blue eyes," she said dreamily.   
  
"And now he's your supervisor?" Doc asked. When he didn't receive an answer he leant forward and waved a hand in front of Sara's glazed eyes. "Earth to Sara," he said.   
  
"Oh sorry," said Sara, snapping back to reality. "What was the question?"   
  
"And now he's your supervisor?" Doc repeated.   
  
"Yeah that's right," replied Sara.   
  
"I see," said Doc. "So you get to see him almost every day?"   
  
"Uh huh," answered Sara.   
  
"And how do you find that?" asked Doc.   
  
"Well that's the problem," said Sara. "I have these…well…urges," she explained.   
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that?" questioned Doc.   
  
"Not really," replied Sara, her cheeks turning a healthy shade of pink.   
  
"Sara, I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is," stressed Doc.   
  
"Well when I see him at work, I feel the sudden urge to grab him and kiss him," she said, hiding her face behind her hands.   
  
"And that's all?" he asked.   
  
"No," came the muffled reply. "But I'd rather not say any more."   
  
"Okay, well lets move along for the time being," said Doc.   
  
"Good idea," agreed Sara, removing her hands from her face.   
  
"So what do your other co-workers think about your attraction to this man?" asked Doc.   
  
"Well, none of them have really said anything, apart from Catherine of course," said Sara with a chuckle. "I'm sure the others know, I mean I pretty much drool over the guy every time I'm around him, they would have to be blind not to notice," she mused.   
  
Doc smiled to himself at her admission. "Have you ever acted on any of your impulses?"   
  
"Well," said Sara, thinking about the question. "Once I reached out to stroke his cheek and told him that it was chalk dust."   
  
"But it wasn't," stated Doc.   
  
"No," admitted Sara. "He was having a bad time with a case and I just wanted to offer him some reassurance."   
  
"And how did he react?" asked Doc.   
  
Sara giggled as she remembered the incident, which was so firmly etched in her mind. "I think 'surprised', would be an understatement," she said.   
  
"So, your supervisor is not aware of your feelings for him?" questioned Doc.   
  
"Oh he's aware," replied Sara. "He just has a hard time knowing how to deal with it."   
  
"Hmmm, interesting," mused Doc to himself. "So tell me Sara, have you ever fantasised about this man?"   
  
Sara turned to look at him, surprise registering on her face at his last question. "I…er…well," she stammered.   
  
"It's a yes or no question Sara," prodded Doc.   
  
"Well, yes," replied Sara. "Yes I have, I mean who wouldn't," she said, shrugging her shoulders as if that very thought was inconceivable.   
  
"Of course," replied Doc with an amused smile.   
  
"Uh do you mind if we take a break for a moment," Sara asked quickly. "I need to visit the little girls room," she said, giving him a guilty looking smile.   
  
"Sure," he replied, knowing that she was trying to stall. "I'll be here when you get back."   
  
TBC...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, keep the feedback coming!   
  
The next part is a little shorter than the first but it seemed like a good place to end it :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Part Two:**   
  
When Sara returned from her little sojourn to the bathroom, Doc wasted no time picking up where he had left off.   
  
"Well Sara, I think it would be best if we explored some of these fantasies of yours," he began.   
  
"You do?" asked Sara incredulously. "Why, may I ask?"   
  
"You may," he replied, giving her a whimsical grin.   
  
_'Great,'_ thought Sara to herself. _'He's turned into a stand-up comedian while I've been gone.'_   
  
Observing that his joke had made little impact, Doc continued. "Okay, what I want you to do is tell me about the fantasy that is the most recurrent."   
  
"And this will help me how?" asked Sara, seriously wondering where this line of questioning was going to lead.   
  
"Well by vocalising your feelings and desires, hopefully you will be able to lessen the obsession you have with this man," explained Doc.   
  
"Obsession??" screeched Sara. "I never said I was obsessed!"   
  
"Yes dear," replied Doc somewhat patronisingly. "That's what they all say. Now just start when you're ready."   
  
Sara let out a loud hmmph and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she said peevishly.   
  
"Make sure you're relaxed," said Doc in a soothing voice. "Close your eyes if you like and just drift off to that happy place."   
  
Unable to contain herself, Sara let out a loud giggle. "Happy place??" she laughed. "Doc that is so cliché."   
  
"I told you I was old school," replied Doc, his face deadly serious. "Now, when you're ready."   
  
"Okay, okay…keep your wig on," she said, leaning back on the couch.   
  
"Sara, I don't wear a wig," deadpanned Doc.   
  
Sara giggled again at his serious tone. Taking a deep breath, she began to mentally prepare herself to reveal her most intimate secrets. It was true, she had fantasised many times about situations involving her and Grissom. Some were like scenes from romance novels where he swept her off her feet and others were like…well…others were X-rated.   
  
Sara could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she her mind fleetingly dipped into one of her steamier fantasies. _'No, best not to relate that one,'_ she thought to herself. _'Something recurrent but something in between romance and unadulterated lust,' _ she mused.   
  
"Sara," interrupted Doc's voice, causing Sara to jump slightly. "You haven't fallen asleep on me have you?" he asked.   
  
"Uh…no," she replied. "Just composing myself, I'm ready to begin now," her fidgeting hands betraying her show of confidence.   
  
"I'm listening," reassured Doc, parroting his earlier phrase.   
  
Sara had to suppress another giggle as images of the TV show 'Frasier' sprung to mind. _'Okay Sidle,'_ she told herself firmly. _'Quit dithering and get on with it.'_   
  
TBC…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Here is the third and final part.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**Part Three:**   
  
Taking a deep breath, Sara began. "Well I guess one of the most recurrent fantasies I have, stems from an incident at the lab."   
  
"Yes," urged Doc.   
  
"We were working on a theory for one of our cases and began to re-enact a possible scenario," Sara explained.   
  
"By we, I presume you mean yourself and your supervisor," clarified Doc.   
  
Sara rolled her eyes and let out an indignant snort. "Of course that's what I mean. I certainly wouldn't be fantasising about anyone else at work," she said, grimacing at the thought.   
  
"Just making sure I'm on the same page," replied Doc. "Please continue."   
  
"Okay," said Sara closing her eyes again and drifting off to her 'happy place'. "We were alone in the layout room and I was standing with my back against the sheet on the wall, explaining my theory to him."   
  
Doc nodded quietly to himself as he listened, not wanting to interrupt Sara's thoughts.   
  
Sara continued. "In order for me to show him what I was talking about, I asked him to pin my arms above my head," she paused, reliving the moment when he had walked in and held her in that position. He had been so very close, inside her personal space but she hadn't minded at all. She hungered for that closeness.   
  
As Sara became lost in memories, Doc noticed a change in the rhythm of her breathing and her cheeks became slightly flushed.   
  
Sara's voice interrupted Doc's observations. "We were only a few inches apart and I could feel his breath upon my face…feel the warmth emanating from his body," she shivered involuntarily as her mind placed her back in that moment. "His fingertips grazed my arm as he lowered his hands to my waist, causing me to hold my breath momentarily as my body reacted to his brief but electric touch." Sara paused again as she tried to control her racing heartbeat.   
  
"Please…carry on," pressed Doc, his voice little more than a whisper as he tried not to break the spell.   
  
"I watched as he placed his hands either side of my waist, unable to move as I savoured the intimacy of our position," confided Sara. "As I turned my head back to face him, I was surprised by the look in his eyes."   
  
"Why were you surprised Sara?" asked a voice close to her ear.   
  
Opening her eyes, she saw that Doc had moved from his chair and was now kneeling beside the couch, his face hovering dangerously close above her. "I was surprised because his eyes seemed to mirror the intense feelings that I was experiencing."   
  
"Then why did you pull away from him?" Doc asked quietly.   
  
"Because when I saw the way that he was looking at me, I knew I had to move away before I did something I might regret," confessed Sara.   
  
"Well you are supposed to be telling me your fantasy," said Doc, his voice an octave lower. "So why don't you tell me what you wanted to do?" he asked.   
  
"I think it would be easier if I showed you," replied Sara. Without waiting for a reply, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Still aroused from the memories and feelings that she had just recounted, she wasted no time with tenderness and hungrily kissed his mouth.   
  
Doc responded to her attack with equal fervour, his tongue dancing around hers as they explored each other's mouth. Feeling his own arousal intensify, he pulled back to gaze down at her. "So Miss Sidle, how do you feel about role-playing now?" he asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
Sara smiled back at him. "Well Doctor Grissom, I think I'd like to play again," she said. "Only this time I get to pick the setting."   
  
Grissom chuckled as he tenderly moved a strand of hair from her cheek. "Well that sounds fair," he replied. "But I don't think we're quite finished with this game."   
  
"I think you're right," responded Sara, tracing his lips with her fingertip. "But I think we should continue the consultation in more comfortable surroundings," she grinned.   
  
Grissom stood and took Sara's hands, helping her to her feet. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her in close for another passionate kiss. "I think that's a great idea," he whispered against her lips. Taking her hand, he led her out of the living room and towards their bedroom.   
  
THE END.   
  
Thanks for reading :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
